Just Another Girl
by forrbidden fire
Summary: She seemed to be another mortal, stupid and weak, but will this mortal be the one to change his ideas, and behind the scenes, why is koenma so tightlipped about her past, and what demon will she find in her self? CHAPTER 2 REPOSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I know that you might be waiting for Dark Guardian, of Saving Me. Saving me is going to be deleted for lack of inspiration, and this is replacing it.I'm working on Dark as you read this. Now, without further ado, Just Another Girl

Disclaimer: If I owned yyh, Hiei and I would be together and Caroline and Kurama would be. Does that explain it?

* * *

A young girl walked down the street, her back pack thrown over one shoulder and her long, black hair moving with the wind. "I knew I should've put my hair up today. I swear as soon as I can drive, I'm taking Kira's offer of that apartment. Then my parents can't complain if I cut it." She sighed to herself as she continued to walk to school. She went to the local high school, the only one in the area without a dress code, whose name she hadn't even bothered to remember. Pathetic, ne? She wasn't looking forward to today, for it was Monday, and Mondays always suck. 

"Now, are you ready for your mission?" Koenma asked. As he looked around the room, only to see Yusuke and Kuwabara on the floor laughing, Kurama amused, and Hiei pissed.

"No." Hiei said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on, it's not that bad Hiei, it might do you good." Yusuke said, in between fits of laughing.

Hiei's mission was to go to high school, to keep tabs on a creature, a seemingly normal, mortal girl. (Didn't see that, did you?)

"You will start in a week. Don't screw this up, it's important." Koenma handed him a key and they all left.

"Well, that was… interesting. I believe I know where your new apartment complex is." Kurama said as he looked at the key.

"Well then, let's go check it out." Yusuke said, lazily walking towards the complex, which was just across the street from the no name high school.

Hiei's apartment was nice. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen/ dining room, living room, and a bathroom. Of the two bedrooms, there was one with red carpet and the walls were black, there was also a bed (Duh) with a black blanket and red pillows. The other one was like the first, except that instead of red, it was purple, with sliver lines in the shape of a rose, with highly noticeable thorns, dripping with something, probably silver blood. The fridge was fully stocked, along with every thing else (microwave, stove, oven, ect…) and there was a wad of cash on the counter, with a note from Koenma saying to use it to buy new clothes.

"Well, I guess we best be off, it's getting late." They said their good bye's and went home. Tomorrow, Hiei would get more clothes and anything else he needed.

He officially hated his job and his boss.

He walked to his room and went to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(One week later)

Why did he take this assignment, oh right, he was forced. He sighed as he got dressed. He did like this shirt though. It was blood red and said simply "Fuck you" in black letters. He also wore a pair of black, baggy pants with a lot of chains on them. He sighed again as he got his bag and through it over his shoulder and walked to school

He went straight to the office to get his schedule from the way to preppy aid with the thought 'must not kill' running through his mind, and go to his first class, which happened to be literature.

In the class room, the teacher was waiting for the bell to signal class to start. There were sixteen annoying, cursing, and prank loving, 15 and 16 year-olds. There were fixing to be seventeen annoying, cursing, and prank loving, 15 and 16 year-olds. When the bell finally rang, everyone eventually sat down, and the teacher introduced the new kid.

"Class, meet Jaganshi Hiei, a new student. Hiei met the class. Mr. Jaganshi take a seat by Miss Haruno. Miss Haruno, please raise your hand." No one raised their hands. Suddenly the teacher chugged an eraser at a student in the back row, beside the window. The girl reached out her hand and plucked the easer from the air, without turning from the window. Nobody really cared that a human just caught something hurtling at her at around thirty miles an hour without even looking at it. That was because this was a normal thing, pissing off this teacher was something of a routine.

"You have horrible aim, you know." The girl said. She really blended in with the crowd, a wallflower, a dark wallflower.

"Go sit in the empty seat next to her." The teacher said.

He now had the seat furthest away from the teacher, and he was thankful. The girl turned to look at him.

"I'm Haruno Amaya. Welcome to first period Lit." Amaya turned to look at him with a light smirk on her face. She had black hair down to her waist with a grey shirt which said in black writing "Never Underestimate Human Stupidity". She had black baggy pants with about a hundred chains.

'So her name's Amaya. I guess I'll keep an eye on her

"Just remember that the teacher's a bitch who loves to pick on kids and the cafeteria food is toxic. If anything else comes up, I'll inform you Jaganshi-san." She looked him straight in the eyes with her eyes, a mixture of hazel, blue and gold, she gave a smirk.

"Just Hiei." He said

"Also, I forgot to tell you to stay away from Mrs. Litevil. She looks for ways to torment us and I think she insane, paranoid, schizophrenic, and an all around bitch, so we like to toy with her head. Observe."

"Fuck." Amaya said in a long, drawn out tone.

"You." Said a girl in the third row.

"Who said that? Who! Answer Up!" Mrs. Litevil said as she turned to face the class, and everyone went to work.

This went on for awhile, until a boy joined in with "Bitch"

At the end of class he believed he might know the reason she was insane.

"Let me see your schedule." He handed it to her "Hn, we have all the same classes. Just follow me."

The rest of the day passed slowly, too slowly for Hiei. He wondered for the umpteenth thousand time how nigens survived through their lives with such a horrible…horrible…**thing** looming over their shoulders five days a week. The bell to end class came too slowly for him, and when it finally did he got his things quickly and raced to his apartment, once their, he collapsed on the couch. Kurama said he was coming by later to see how his first day was, or in other words, to make sure he didn't kill anyone, destroy anything, or set someone's mind to believe they were a three year old again.

Why him, god why him? He sighed and closed his eyes waiting for Kurama.

God, how he already hated this.

* * *

Well, if you like this, please revive. You don't know how much you want reviews, until you start writing. This will be an action fic, just to tell you. when i read back over this, i almost didn't recognise my own horrible writing. thanks for reading, nom hit that god damn button and review. 

P.S. that Fck you thing, we did that on the bus, me and notshorty329 and you might not be in this fic till later Caroline, so be warned.


	2. Amaya's life

Hello everyone! i'm reposting this because it sounded stupid. i's comepletely rewriten after the flashback and that next little scene,i'm really sorry itwas so crappy. and happy birthday Carolie, even if it'slate!

* * *

_A young girl, about three, looked up to see her mother and father rushing around in a frenzy of activity, while her and her big brother, only three years older than herself, watched with curiosity._

_She looked up at her brother, his black wolf ears twitching innocently and tail waving like he was playing with something, and wondered if, in all of the wonderful knowledge of the mind of a six year old, that he had an answer._

"_Kibou, what's happening?" she asked, her own black ears, tipped with silver, swirling unconsciously and seemingly of their own accord to pick up every small sound that was echoing in the small room._

"_I don't know Rain, maybe it's a game. That would be fun, wouldn't it?"_

"_What kind of game?"_

"_I don't know." Kibou said, curiously._

_It was at this time when they realized that their mother was calling them. She was pretty, with black hair, tipped with silver, and golden eyes. Her mate, a handsome wolf demon with black hair, looked over, surveying the building that had become their home, so many memories. _

_It all happened too fast for the three year-old to comprehend. She had no idea what the red substance that had come from the wound in her father's side. She thought him to be sleeping, but that is only in the mind of a three year old._

"_Mommy, why did Daddy fall asleep on the floor? He said he would play with me." The little girl said, looking up at her mother with some of the oddest colored eyes._

_The girl didn't see the reason for the wound, a man who would haunt her dreams forever. She saw him for a brief moment before her mother told her and her brother to run. He was tall, with scraggily grey hair and deep, pitiless eyes that seemed to be completely black, no white at all, with a bright gold spot in the middle. He was young, looking less than thirty. _

"_You can't escape me Guardian, you will die, or that evil freak of nature your daughter will in your place." He had a sinister voice, one that would also haunt her memories for all eternity. _

"_Amaya, Kibou we have to go. RUN! NOW!" Her mother yelled at them, trying to fend the man off._

"_Hmm…Kibou, eh? Let's see how long this little one can hold his breath, shall we?"_

_Suddenly, he appeared behind the two little kids. The boy screamed as his throaty was constricted then-_

---

Amaya woke up; breathing hard and holding back tears. These weren't just dreams, they were memories. She looked at the clock beside her bed _'It's only 5:30, to late to go back to sleep, to early to get ready. This really sucks.'_ The thought occurred to her that she didn't have to stay here, so what kept her? _'I have no friends, nothing to keep me back…' _It was the people down stairs, in the master bedroom, her human parents. They cared for her, even though they didn't know where she was from, they knew nothing.

She rolled over and sighed, she had just spent thirty minutes, starring into space or auguring with herself. She fiddled with the necklace around her neck, running her finger over the engraved word, her real name.

Her demon name, birth name, _Tsuaya. _She was the child of the moon rain. She was once a full wolf demon, but her real mother gave her life to give the girl a chance to live her life as a human. She got up to take a shower; it was going to be a long day.

---

(I'm skipping to after school, because school is really boring)

Hiei got back to his apartment, not even starting the homework because who wanted to do homework on Friday?

Riinnng

Riiinnnng

Hiei turned an annoyed glare to the ringing devise, signaling that Koenma was trying to contact him.

"What do you want?" Hiei growled into the infernal devise.

"Hiei, have you found the target?" Koenma asked, ignoring the look of pure hatred aimed at him by the fire demon.

"I think. Her name's Amaya."

"You've found the wrong girl, that's not her name. I'll make Botan get her. I'm opening a portal, get the others and come here."

"Hn, whatever." Hiei closed the communicator, and contacted Kurama telepathically.

'_Fox, get the idiots. Koenma wants to see us.'_

'_What does he need?'_

'_I don't know. The toddler didn't tell me.'_

'_They won't be happy, a mission on a Friday night. I'll get them. I guess we meet at the temple?'_

'_Hn.' _with that, Hiei closed the conversation and changed into his normal attire.

---

"Mom, I'm gonna stay out a bit, ok? I'll be home by ten, I promise." She paused, listening to her mother.

Botan looked at the girl in front of her. Koenma had sent her to retrieve this girl.

"Yes mom, bye. Love you too." She closed her phone, and turned to botan. "You've got some explaining to do."

"Koenma can answer your questions better that me."

"Fine, let's just go." Botan smiled happily, hoped on her oar, and flew away, girl in tow, to Koenma's palace, where the boys are already waiting.

(at the palace, with the boys)

"What do you need, binky breath? I'm guessing it just had to be on Friday, didn't it?" yusuke asked, pissed at the tiny prince.

"Hi everyone!" it was, of course, Botan.

"Ah, Botan. Did you bring Tsuaya?"

"Yes, of course sir. Tsuaya, come on in."

"I told you, Tsuaya was my demon name. I'm human now, so it's Amaya." She grumbled, walking into the room. She abruptly stopped, looking curiously at the boys.

"Hiei?"

"This is really weird." Hiei said dryly, rolling his eyes.

"You know her?"

"We go to school together." Amaya/ Tsuaya answered for him.

It took awhile for everyone to get the two names thing, but that led the question she was dreading.

"… so, are you a human, or a demon, or …what?" Yusuke asked.

"At the moment, I'm a human, like I've been for about twelve years now, and Amaya is my human name. I was a demon till three, my name then was Tsuaya."

"How can you go from human to demon like that?" Yusuke asked, Kuwabara nodded.

Amaya sighed, pulling necklace from under her shirt, on it was a blood red stone and a small piece of metal that looked to have been beaten with a hammer. Hiei and Kurama looked at the stone, with sudden realization on their faces.

"What, does that little rock answers everything?"

"Basically, everything we're entitled to know. Anything else isn't our business." Kurama answered, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Look, that preppy lady on the oar said you had something important to tell me, so get on with it." Amaya said hotly.

"I won't go into details for your privacy, but that man, who hunted the Guardians, is planning to repeat that happened twelve years ago. We assume he's going for you. Hiei, I want you on the look out."

"Y-You never told me who you are. How the hell do you know all this?" her voice was cold and distance.

"I'm Koenma, prince of spirit world. These are my detectives Yusuke, Kurama, or Shuichi, and Kuwabara. You already know Hiei, I presume."

"Alright, but why help me?"

"You're not his only target. He has been, and still is, one of the most wanted criminals in demon world."

Amaya started to chuckle "It's funny, how that low-class, run of the mill demon is so feared. Have you ever seen him? Up close, while he kills your loved ones? It's kind of funny; he started as a D-class, and move up the ranks. He looks so causal until he has that bloodlust in his eyes." She paused, looking up at them all with a cold, grimly amused smirk and deadly cold glare. "Tell me, prince of spirit world, why the hell have you waited so damn long to get this guy?"

Koenma sat there for a moment, startled by this outburst, and the blunt truth of the matter shown to him, or more like brought to his attention, by a mere fifteen year old girl.

"I don't know why, this is just the first time it has been brought to my attention."

"Whatever. What do you want with me?"

"We want you to be safe. I would like you to train with Genkai."

"That's not the only reason is it?"

"No," koenma sighed "no, it isn't. You are the only one we know of that has seen his face or fighting styles."

"I was three. How much do you think I remember?"

"…"

"I'm going home. I'll keep my eye out, but it won't help. If he plans on something, he'll do everything to make it happen. My mom told me that, and she knew him better than anyone." With that last statement, she walked out, where Botan then transported her home.


	3. Chapter 3

INPORTANT: IF YOU HAVE'NT RE-READ THE LAST CHAPTER, YOU SHOULD. I REPOSTED IT!

Also, I don't own Girl Next Door or Wounded.

* * *

After the first meeting with Koenma, Amaya started to train at Genkai's, where she showed that she was great with a sword. The whole gang, including the girls, had gotten a lot closer, despite only knowing each other a month.

Yep, now Amaya was sixteen. She had her own apartment, a floor below Hiei's (she's good friends with the owner, he is more important later), a Jeep, and she, more importantly, was no longer putting her mortal parents in danger.

The way she figured it, since she no longer lived with them, the hunter wouldn't go there to find her. They may not have been her real parents, and her mother might not have approved of her clothes, plus a lot of other little things, but she wouldn't have their deaths on her conscious

"Onna, snap out of it." Hiei growled at her. They, meaning everyone, were going out tonight to celebrate her birthday, because they had been too busy to do it last week, on her birthday. He had come up to her apartment to get her, where he caught her spacing out.

"Wait, I forgot something. Hold on a bit, will you?" she said, running to her bathroom with a pair of scissors. He looked after her, wondering what the heck she needed scissors, then, realizing that Yusuke was at the door, opened it.

"Hiya, Hiei! Where's Amaya?"

"Bathroom." Yusuke looked down the hall, where he could tell the door was open.

"… What the heck's she doing?" Hiei shrugged

"Yay! I knew there was another reason I couldn't wait to be sixteen." They looked at her, quickly noticing that her normally waist length hair was only up to her shoulders, likely cut uneven on purpose. "Let's go." She said, grabbing her bag and walking out. They were going to a local place. Dancing, good food, and very few adults. She, of course had no idea that Botan had something planned.

She jumped into her Jeep, Hiei following her as they headed out. When they got there, the others were there waiting. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan were all there, which gave her a thought '_I have friends. Real friends.'_ With that she smiled and they walked in.

After awhile, Botan looked around and smiled as an announcement was said by the man on the small stage, where they usually had live bands or something of the sort.

"If Amaya Haruno is present, would you please come back stage? Thank you." He said. Amaya looked confused, but left nonetheless. After she left, Botan smiled and Hiei shot her a confuse look.

"Do you remember earlier, when we heard her sing?" Botan left the question in the air as Hiei remembered.

_Flashback_

"_Hi Hiei, is Amaya here?" Botan asked, not in the least bit surprised that he was here. He just 'hn'ed and led her down to one of the bedrooms, where they heard singing, but not a familiar song, but she sung it well_

**_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her _**

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor

_**She's Miss America, and I'm just the girl next door**_

_**Senior class president, she must be heaves sent**_

**_She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutant  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her _**

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh an I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feelin sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishin that I was someone else

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
I get A little bit she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... She's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...

"_Just tell her when we're leaving; I've got something to take care of." Botan said to Hiei then disappeared. Hiei just shrugged._

_End Flashback_

"What do you mean someone signed me up to sing?" Amaya asked, surprised and nervous.

"The woman said you had a good voice and requested it." The man said. "Pick out some familiar music."

Amaya sighed anxiously, and then picked out a song. "Miss, it's time to go out." Said a man. She nodded, and then walked on stage. The music started as she started singing.

_Lost and broken,  
Hopeless and lonely.  
Smiling on the outside,  
and hurt beneath my skin._

_  
_Some of her nervousness had started to wear down, and she began to relax.

_  
My eyes are fading,  
My soul is bleeding.  
I'll try to make it seem okay,  
But my faith is wearing thin. _

So help me heal these wounds,  
They've been open for way too long.  
Help me fill this hole,  
Even though this is not your fault,

She closed her eyes and sang, imaging she was in her room, singing her heart out and letting the music take over.

That I'm open,  
And I'm bleeding,  
All over your brand new rug.  
And I need someone to help me sew them up.

I only wanted a magazine,  
I only wanted a movie screen,  
I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed.  
And now my mind is an open book,  
And now my heart is an open wound,  
And now my life is an open soul for all to see.

But help me heal these wounds,  
They've been open for way too long.  
Help me fill this hole,  
Even though this is not your fault,

That I'm open and I'm bleeding,  
All over your brand new rug.  
And I need someone to help me,  
So you come along,  
I push you away,  
Then kick and scream for you to stay.  
Cuz I need someone to help me,  
Oh I need someone to help me,  
To help me heal these wounds,  
They've been open for way too long.  
Help me fill this hole,  
Even though this is not your fault,

That I'm open,  
And I'm bleeding,  
All over your brand new rug.  
And I need someone to help me sew them,  
I need someone to help me fill them,  
I need someone to help me close them up.

The song ended and she sighed as she walked off stage, hearing applause after her, she smiled and returned to her friends, who congratulated her. 'I've had the best birthday ever', she thought happily, having fun the rest of the night.

She had no idea of the horror at her parents' house; she had no idea of how her life was going to be changed, for the second time in her life.

* * *

I know it's short, but the next chapter is really sad, so let her have a happy night, for today, OK? PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. The Begining

Hi again! i'm sooo sorry i haven't updated in forever, but i had a C in sciene and then after i pulled it up we had exams and ect.

I WON'T UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL I GET 3 REVIEWS. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

She couldn't help but feel some of the blame should go to her, as she sat there staring at the dead bodies thatwere once the people whom had given her a home. That was the only conscious thought that came to her mind, which had yet to completely register the sight in front of her, but she had to face the truth, they were dead; her parents were dead.

They were coming back from Amaya's birthday thing, when she suddenly had the feeling that something was wrong, so they stopped at her home, where they saw the two dead.

"Something's wrong, they would never leave the door open." Amaya had said as she, Kurama, and Hiei were going into her parent's house.

Hiei had known it first. He could smell the blood in the room, around the house.

Kurama had known next. Blood wasn't a smell you forgot easily.

XXX

She now sat in Koenma's office on the couch, holding a blanket around herself as the others talked.

"It's not safe for her to stay by herself anymore. This just shows that whoever did this is after her." Kurama said looking sadly at the girl, who hadn't said anything yet.

"I agree Kurama. Amaya, if you don't mind, I think it would be good if you stay with Hiei in his apartment." All she did was nod. Koenma nodded, and sighed sadly.

"Alright, we'll look into who did this." He dismissed everyone.

XXX

Amaya climbed out the window to the roof (Hiei has an apartment on the top floor) where Hiei sat, looking at the stars.

"Hiei, if I went to demon world, would you come to?" She asked sitting next to him, also looking at the stars.

"Hn, I wouldn't have a choice, now would I? I have to watch you, remember?"

"I would mean no school." She said, knowing that he couldn't resist the offer.

"Why do you need to go?" He asked, looking over at her.

"I have a few things that I need to do in demon world." She said as she continued to look at the stars and the moon "Plus, I want this taken care of" she pointed to the red stone on her necklace with both her names.

"Are you actually planning on doing that?"

"Yes, why do you care?"

"Hn"

There was silence for a while as they continued to stare into space.

"I'm leaving after the funeral." She said quietly as she stood, leaving Hiei with his thoughts.

XXX

Despite this being the second time she lost her parents, it felt like her heart was ripped out of her body and her brain couldn't get off the fact that they were being lowered into the ground.

She needed to concentrate on the job in front of her. She was going into demon world, to avenge her parents, to escape both the fractured human society and the useless human emotions, and to get away from…every thing; life, school, society, friends, memories.

"How do you expect to get us into demon world in the first place?" She looked over at Hiei.

"The same way I got out. There is a small hole in the barrier that I've known of sense I was a child, it's a cave that goes strait to demon world. Just follow me." She said as she walked deep into the woods.

Seeing a cave, Hiei looked curiously at it, and then at Amaya.

"That's it, let's go" she said as she walked over to the cave, and Hiei followed.

XXX

"Hey Yusuke, have you seen Amaya lately? I can't seem to find her anywhere." Keiko asked looking at Yusuke as they walked out of school.

"No, lets go to Hiei's apartment and see if she's there." He said walking that way.

As they got there, they didn't find either being in the apartment, but a letter was there instead that basically said that they left and not to worry.

* * *

P.S please read my friends fic, "Powerless" 


End file.
